Best Kept Secrets
by SvuDayDreamer
Summary: Pretty sure this is AU. Liv finds out about Simon and She finds out her father is really someone she knows. In this story her mom DID NOT file a police report. E/O comfort friendship towards the end. Kathy and El are split only because I don't like Kathy.


**Please don't be cruel. This is my first AU story. At least I'm pretty sure this follows under the AU category. If not, tell me so!**

**Summary: Pretty sure this is AU. Liv finds out about Simon and She finds out her father is really someone she knows. In this story her mom DID NOT file a police report. E/O comfort friendship towards the end. Kathy and El are split only because I don't like Kathy.**

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine... I think we all know that..**

**Enjoy! (that's a demand) lol**

* * *

_"I have a brother."_

The words were too hard to speak out loud. It made sound even more real to hear it out loud.

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. A brother? He couldn't believe it... how is she holding up? She's putting on a pretty tough exterior, and anybody who didn't know her would think that this didn't even phase her. But he can see it in her eyes, she wants to burst into tears.

Behind her brown eyes was someone who was throwing a complete fit; going from surprised to pissed to sad and back to pissed again, in 6 seconds flat.

"I have to go," Was all she said before grabbing her things and leaving.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She knocked on the door, hoping he doesn't go to bed early.

About five seconds after she knocked, Simon answered.

"Um, Hello? Do I know you?"

"Uh, well no. This is hard to explain... Can I come in?"

"You look familiar. Whats your name?"

"Olivia."

"I recognize that name from somewhere."

"Can I please come in?" She asked again.

Simon took a second before backing away from the door to let her in.

"Please, sit," He said closing the door.

She took her seat.

"I got it!" Simon shouted.

This caused her to jump. "Got what?"

"You're the girl from the paper."

"What-" She was cut off by him walking somewhere up the stairs. He came back down with a brown cardboard box in his hands.

"Here." He handed her a newspaper clipping, on it, was her from freshman year.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"It was in my dads stuff. But why would he have a picture of you?"

She sighed before answering. "I know this is going to be hard to believe... but I am your sister. Your dad... raped my mom... and she had me."

He shook his head. "No way."

All she did was nod.

"Well... I'm kind of not surprised that my dad was a rapist. I guess you could say... He wasn't the nicest guy around. I mean don't get me wrong... he loved me and my mom. But he was a drunk. He got drunk a lot and beat us up. My mother finally got the courage to throw him out. He left with a threat."

"Did he act on it?" She asked.

"No.. probably went and got wasted at a bar and forgot all about it. After he left... We never heard from him again... to this day I don't know where he is, if he's even alive."

She nodded, "Must have been hard."

"Yeah... it was.. So wheres your mom now?" He said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Fern hill Cemetery."

"Oh..."

There was a silence between them. Olivia was the first to break it.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

Simon reached in the box and pulled one out.

"I haven't looked at this stuff in years," He said handing it to her.

What she saw made her choke on the air she was breathing.

"What?" Simon asked.

The picture was a man she didn't know... with Creagen. Don... knew... her father? '_Oh my god.'_ Was all she was thinking.

"That's my boss next to your father."

"You're boss is Jim Pistil?"

"No... Donald Creagen."

"Donald Creagen... is my dad."

* * *

  
**Whoa... 'Music from Law&Order when something dramatic is happening. Sorry for the commercial... Continue.**

* * *

"I have to go," Was all she said before getting her stuff and leaving.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_1-6 Precinct  
10:43 pm.  
Monday_

Don was leaving his office with his coat over his arm.

Olivia was storming in like a tornado.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?"

She didn't even answer him. She walked right up and slapped him.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She yelled.

"Detective! You're way out of line!"

"You cannot tell me what is out of line!"

"Excuse me?! I can have you suspended for that!"

"Go ahead! I don't want to work for a rapist anyway!"

She turned to leave, but Don grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Don't you dare touch me!"

He let go of her. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't... Now will you fill me in?"

"Oh my God! You raped my mother! DNA proves you are my father! How could you!?"

She sat down at her desk and started to cry.

This made his heart hurt.

"Olivia," He stared, His voice quiet and soft, "This might be hard for you to hear... But... It wasn't rape."

"Oh really?" She said taking a break from her tears. "So what? It was rough sex and she got confused and cried rape."

"Do you have a police report saying rape?"

"No.. but, come on! We know that most don't even report it. Why would she tell me that?! She told me I was a mistake! Why would she do that, if it wasn't rape!?" She was yelling again.

"Olivia. Me and you're mother used to go out. But we broke up and she hated my guts. One night she came by my place to pick up some of her stuff. Things happened... and well, she got pregnant." His voice was cracking.

He tried to put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, but she shrugged it away.

"I said don't touch me," She said sternly.

"She regretted the sex. The reason we broke up is because I started to go sober and she wouldn't. I told her that, since she was pregnant, she should stop. She refused. Olivia, do you know how lucky you are to be... normal, or even alive? She wouldn't stop drinking, she slowed it down a little, but still."

She took a long breath... this was hard to understand. She had to take it in little at a time.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought it would be the best thing for you."

"You're lying... You didn't go sober... not long after that, you hooked up with Simon's mom and beat her and her child on drunken nights."

He swallowed hard. He never bothered to ask how she knew all this. But it was clear now. She got her DNA tested in the kinship analysis and found Simon, she went to see him and he told her about him.

"I know. I was sober for about a month. After his mother kicked me out I went clean again, And I haven't drunken ever since."

She put her head down on her desk, and stayed like that for a minute.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," She said. "And don't expect me to come in tomorrow."

"Can I expect you to come in ever again?"

She paused before answering, "Yeah. I'll be in Wednesday."

"Only one day? Are you sure that's all you need?"

She glared at him and that told him all he needed to know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She went home for a little bit, but she couldn't sleep, or stay still for two minutes. It was now 11:27 pm. She wasn't quite sure where she was going but she just needed to leave.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He heard a knock at her door, he looked over at the clock; 11:39 pm. He moaned before getting up to answer the door. He walked out of his room in his apartment. He and Kathy just couldn't fix the damage done.

When he answered the door he was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Hey," She said when he opened the door.

He could tell she had been crying.

"Hey... Come in," He said moving away from the door, leaving her room to get in.

She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Elliot closed the door and sat next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She nodded trying to catch her breath, when she having too much trouble doing so, she shook her head and leaned into Ellliot's chest.

He stroked her hair saying,"Shh, It's okay." And things along those comfort words.

He pulled away and looked him in the eyes, but when she say the intensity in his, she looked down.

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

"Elliot, ... I can't. There is just too much and I don't want to explain it. I just need someone to be there for me. Will you please just let me cry on your shoulder and-"

"Don't ask questions," He finished for her. "Of course," He added.

He pulled her back into him allowing her to cry more. She cried herself to sleep right there on his couch. When he was sure she was asleep he slipped out from under her, put a pillow under her head and a blanket across her body, then slid back into his bed. Of course he was curious of what could have shook her so badly, but he wasn't going to push her. If she wanted him to know, she would have told him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For about a week things were awkward at work anytime Don and Olivia were in a room together. But soon that passed and it was all back to normal. She might even tell Elliot, but she figured it was more trouble than it was worth. And she liked it the way it was. The Special Victims best kept secret.

* * *

**Please review! I am extremely unsure about this story. I keep feeling like there is something wrong with it. Please review, the encouragement it gives me is what keeps me writing. And I already have another story in mind.**


End file.
